THE NEW UCHIHA GENERATION
by lina-lin-lin
Summary: Usai perang dunia shinobi, Uchiha Sasuke memutuskan untuk kembali pulang ke Konoha setelah seseorang yang di cintainya, Uzumaki Naruto selalu mengejarnya dan memintanya untuk pulang. Uchiha Sasuke ingin membangun kembali klan Uchiha dengan menikahi kekasihnya, Naruto. Hingga istrinya itu mengandung sang Uchiha kecil didalam perutnya. Namun perjalanan Sasuke dan Naruto selalu penuh
1. Chapter 1: SasuNaru Shippuden

**THE NEW UCHIHA GENERATION**

 **Chapter 1 : SasuNaru Shippuden**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto Shippuden © Masashi Kishimoto-sama**

 **Pairing : SasuNaru , n other cast.**

 **Genre : Romance, Tragedy, Hurt/Comfort (but, Happy Ending kok)**

 **Rated : sementara masih T ttebayooooo!**

 **Warning : YAOI content / Boys Love / Shounen Ai, Mpreg, Lime, OOC, Typos, not EYD, etc.**

 **Note: ano ne, Cerita ini mengandung unsur YAOI, jika tidak suka tidak usah dibaca tidak apa, namun jika nekat membaca jangan judge saya, kerugian dan pajak ditanggung pembaca, EH?!**

 **Summary: Usai perang dunia shinobi, Uchiha Sasuke memutuskan untuk kembali pulang ke Konoha setelah seseorang yang di cintainya, Uzumaki Naruto selalu mengejarnya dan memintanya untuk pulang. Uchiha Sasuke ingin membangun kembali klan Uchiha dengan menikahi kekasihnya, Naruto. Hingga istrinya itu mengandung sang Uchiha kecil didalam perutnya. Namun perjalanan Sasuke dan Naruto selalu penuh lika-liku, juga karena para tetua desa Konoha menentang hubungan mereka dan tidak ingin klan Uchiha di bangkitkan.**

… **Oke minna-san happy reading…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Semburat jingga di ufuk barat langit yang membentang dengan eloknya itu tak kan perah bisa mengalahkan keindahan mahakarya kami-sama lainnya yang berdiri di hadapannya sekarang ini. Bahkan warna jingga itu seperti beradu siapa yang paling indah di antara mereka, jingga yang membentang di langit senja di atas sana ataukah jingga yang bertengger manis di kedua pipi tembam mahakarya kami-sama lainnya yang berhadapan dengan Sasuke. Ya, Uchiha Sasuke, seorang pemuda tampan dengan bola mata onyx bak langit malam tanpa bintang yang bisa menghipnotis siapa saja yang menatapnya. Pemuda tampan dari klan Uchiha itu tengah berhadapan dengan seseorang yang baru saja beradu semburat jingga dengan langit senja itu.

"Pulanglah Sasuke"

Sasuke juga berani bertaruh jika alunan suara yang baru saja ia dengar dari seseorang di hadapannya itu sangat merdu dan memanjakan telinganya, lebih indah dari suara burung yang bernyanyi, lebih indah dari segala suara yang pernah ia dengar selama ia hidup di dunia ini. Memang mungkin terdengar konyol dan terlalu hiperbola, namun tak bisa dipungkiri jika Sasuke sangat mengagumi sosok pemuda manis di hadapannya kini bahkan semenjak mereka masih genin dulu. Sasuke menyukai semua yang ada pada diri pemuda itu.

"Hn. Aku akan pulang untukmu, Naruto"

Sudah dapat dipastikan semburat jingga yang berada di kedua pipi pemuda manis yang ternyata bernama Naruto itu makin bertambah saja karena tersipu malu akan kalimat ambigu dari lawan bicaranya, yang tentu saja pipinya yang merona itu tak luput dari tatapan intens Uchiha Sasuke.

Naruto, pemuda yang berdiri berhadapan dengan Uchiha Sasuke itu bernama Uzumaki Naruto, pemuda manis dan terbilang cantik itu beramput kuning pirang berkilau bak matahari dan juga matanya ber-iris cantik berwarna biru sapphire, terdapat goresan seperti kumis kucing di kedua pipinya memberi kesan kawaii pada wajahnya, serta ia memiliki tubuh yang kecil mungil dari ukuran anak laki-laki seusianya dan juga tingginya tidak lebih tinggi dari remaja-remaja perempuan yang memasuki masa pubertas. Namun ingat, kalian jangan terang-terangan mengatakan dirinya manis atau cantik di depannya jika kalian tak ingin merasakan rasengan atau fuuton rasen shuriken darinya. Ya jinchuuriki Kyuubi dari Konoha itu tak suka jika ada yang mengatakan kalau ia cantik atau manis seperti perempuan, karena ia menganggap dirinya laki-laki yang sangat tampan, yak.. itu hanya menurutnya saja, karena ia ingin sekali terlihat tampan dan macho seperti sahabatnya sekaligus rival nya sejak kecil. Mengenai rival nya itu, rival nya itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke yang kini ada di hadapannya yang di mintanya untuk pulang, kembali ke Konoha gakure.

"U-urusai yo"

Naruto gugup menahan malu dengan menggaruk kecil pipinya yang memerah.

"Kami semua menunggumu untuk pulang ke Konoha, Sasuke. Teman-teman juga merindukanmu"

"Hn. Teman-teman eh? Bukankah hanya kau yang menungguku dan merindukanku, Dobe?" Sasuke menyeringai menanti reaksi pemuda cantik di depannya itu.

"t-tte-TEMEEEEE !" yak teriakan cempreng nan seksi yang sedang salah tingkah itu membuat Sasuke tersenyum tipis namun tak diketahui oleh Naruto karena ia membuang muka ke samping, malu.

"Aku akan pulang setelah urusanku selesai, bersabarlah Dobe. Setelah aku kembali ke Konoha, aku akan mengajakmu membangun(?) Uchiha Generasi Baru."

"EH?! Nani? Apa yang kau bicarakan 'Suke? Aku tak mengerti" ucap Naruto sambil memiringkan sedikit kepalanya yang membuat ia terlihat semakin imut di mata Sasuke. Sasuke harus menahan desiran halus di dadanya kala melihat pose Naruto yang seakan berteriak 'RAPE AKU SASUKE' seperti itu. Tapi itu hanya khayalan Sasuke saja.

"Hn"

"Baka Teme! Bicaralah dengan benar aku tidak mengerti 'Hn' mu itu ttebayo"

Sasuke menatap langit yang kian menggelap pertanda malam akan menjelang lalu ia beralih menatap sedikit kebawah menatap Naruto, karena tinggi Naruto hanya sebatas dadanya saja.

Sasuke mendekati sosok mungil tersebut lalu mengelus helaian pirang Naruto lalu tangannya turun menangkup pipi tembam Naruto dengan tersenyum tipis, yang kontan membuat Naruto blushing dan salah tingkah karena melihat wajah tampan Sasuke dengan jarak yang minim.

"Pulanglah dan tunggu saja aku, Aku masih punya satu urusan yang belum selesai, ja!"

Dengan itu Sasuke berbalik arah lalu melompat tinggi dan menghilang melompati pepohonan meninggalkan Naruto yang terpaku di tempat. Selain karena dadanya masih bergemuruh atas perilaku Sasuke, ia juga masih memikirkan arti dari ucapan ambigu Sasuke. Akan tetapi sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum lega karena Sasuke berkata padanya akan pulang, dan Naruto pasti akan menunggunya.

BRAKKKKK!

"Kuso! Mereka bergerak lagi!" ucap aka teriak Godaime Hokage setelah baru saja menggebrak meja.

'untung meja itu tidak terbelah dua lagi' batin Shizune geram pada sang Hokage sambil memeluk erat babi kecil kesayangannya.

"Mereka sudah bergerak ke Iwagakure Tsunade-sama. Dan mungkin sebentar lagi mereka akan sampai di Konoha" ujar Yamato pada Godaime Hokage.

BRRRAAAAAKK!

Dan akhirnya sekali gebrakan mampu mematahkan meja tersebut yang awalnya sudah retak karena gebrakan pertama dari Hokage yang merangkap sebagai ninja medis itu.

"Bisakah Tsunade-sama berbicara tanpa menggebrak meja? Bisa-bisa hutan di Konoha ini akan gersang jika kayu ditebangi setiap hari untuk membuat meja Hokage" gerutu Yamato yang tak di hiraukan si Hokage.

"Shizune!"

"Ha-Haii Tsunade-sama?" Shizune tergagap.

"Ambilkan aku sake, sekarang!"

Shizune dan Yamato yang berada di ruangan itu hanya mendesah bosan sudah terbiasa saat sang Godaime Hokage itu sedang dalam mood yang buruk.

'~Sasuke~'

Satu nama seseorang membuat si pemuda manis bernama Naruto itu tidak bisa memejamkan matanya malam ini. Tubuh kecilnya berguling terkadang ke kiri terkadang ke kanan namun tetap ia tidak bisa tidur. Ia masih terbayang pertemuannya dengan Sasuke hari ini. Terkadang ia merasa seperti seorang gadis yang tengah jatuh cinta saja, Naruto terkikik geli sendiri mencerna pikirannya itu. Namun memang benar adanya, karena jinchuuriki Kyuubi ini memang tengah di landa asmara, tentu saja pada seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Sudah bukan hal tabu lagi mendengar hubungan sesama jenis di Konoha ini, bahkan teman-temannya juga mengalaminya. Namun pikirannya sejenak terhenti…

'Apakah benar Sakura-chan sudah tidak menginginkan Sasuke lagi?'

Naruto tiba-tiba memikirkan rekan tim 7 nya itu, Haruno Sakura. Mengingat Sakura dulu sangat tergila-gila pada Sasuke hingga gadis itu meminta pada Naruto untuk membawa Sasuke pulang ke Konoha. Namun semenjak beberapa bulan yang lalu, gadis itu mengaku sudah tidak ingin mengejar Sasuke lagi, ia menyerah dan ia sudah tahu jika sampai kapanpun Sasuke tidak akan pernah sekalipun meliriknya, karena ia tahu jika yang di inginkan pemuda itu hanya Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto. Setelah itu Sakura pun menyuruh Naruto untuk berhenti mengejar Sasuke, selain karena ia sudah tidak mencintai pemuda itu lagi, ia juga tak ingin membebani sahabatnya, Naruto. Namun Naruto tetap tidak berhenti untuk mencari Sasuke, karena ia mencari Sasuke bukan hanya untuk Sakura sahabatnya, namun karena dari hatinya yang paling dalam ia juga menginginkan Uchiha Sasuke untuk kembali pulang ke Konoha.

Entah mulai kapan Naruto merasa jika dirinya dan Sasuke saling memahami satu sama lain. Mungkin karena mereka sama-sama hidup sendiri sedari kecil, sama-sama dikucilkan. Naruto selalu merasa Sasuke seperti dirinya meskipun kehidupan Sasuke lebih baik darinya. Mengingat Sasuke membuat dalam sekejap ingatan Naruto berputar ke belakang tepat saat Naruto menjalankan misi sekaligus ia manfaatkan untuk mencari Sasuke.

 **Flashback on**

"Rasengan !"

BLAAAARRRR ! DUARRRRR !

Naruto sedang bertarung dengan musuh yang lumayan kuat di tengah ia sedang dalam misi rank S ini. Sialnya karena Naruto mengemban misi ini hanya seorang diri, dan ia cukup kewalahan menghadapi musuh yang jumlahnya lebih dari 10 orang ini.

"Hei.. menyerahlah cantik.. bhaahahhahh !" tawa menggelegar dan jangan lupakan ejekan dari kata keramat 'cantik' itu semakin membuat Naruto murka.

Sesaat setelah Naruto baru saja ingin membuat segel, tiba-tiba saja laki-laki di depannya itu mengunci pergelangannya dari belakang. Bukan hanya itu ternyata laki-laki di belakangnya itu menempelkan sebuah segel pada Naruto hingga ia tak bisa leluasa bergerak. Sebuah kesialan bagi Naruto yang menghadapi musuh dengan jumlah tak seimbang seperti ini. Sebenarnya Naruto bisa berdiam diri dan memasuki Sennin Mode saat ia tak bisa bergerak seperti ini, namun beberapa laki-laki yang mengerubunginya itu mencolek-colek dirinya, ia tak sudi tubuhnya di colek-colek seperti itu, jadi ia tak bisa memasuki Sennin Mode.

"Dengan ini kau tidak bisa bergerak bwahahahaha"

"Kau jadi semakin manis saat sedang menahan marah seperti ini hahahahah" sahut laki-laki lain di sampingnya yang mencolek dagu Naruto.

"Lepas,brengsek !" Naruto memberontak, kakinya menendang-nendang karena hanya kakinya yang bisa ia gerakkan.

"Tenanglah, kami tak akan membunuh pemuda manis sepertimu, kami hanya butuh hiburan, bagaimana jika kita bersenang-senang sebentar, ne? sepertinya tubuhmu sangat menggoda seperti wanita bwahahahahaa"

"Bwahahahahahahaa" tawa mereka saling bersahutan.

SREEET

Salah satu laki-laki bertubuh besar itu membuka resleting jaket yang di kenakan Naruto, di sibakkannya sedikit hingga terlihatlah kulit dada dan perut Naruto yang bersih mulus tan eksotis itu hingga laki-laki gendut itu susah untuk menelan air liur nya sendiri karena terpesona pada tubuh mungil itu. Saat tangan besar dan kotor milik laki-laki itu akan menyentuh permukaan kulit halus itu, Naruto mencoba memberontak.

"Tidaaaaaaaakkkk!" Teriak Naruto refleks seperti seorang gadis yang akan di perkosa. Bukankah memang benar jika ia akan di perkosa hanya masalahnya dia bukan seorang gadis melainkan seorang pemuda yang tampan, menurut Naruto sendiri.

Tangan laki-laki itu semakin dekat.

'tidak tidak tidaaaaaak' batin Naruto menjerit histeris. Ia sangat ingin berteriak…

"SASUKEEEEEEEE"

Dan akhirnya hanya kata itulah yang berhasil diteriakkan oleh Naruto sembari memejamkan matanya.

'eh?' ia baru tersadar jika baru saja yang ia teriakkan itu adalah nama Sasuke. Ia tidak tahu mengapa dari beribu kalimat yang bisa di keluarkan malah kalimat 'Sasuke' itu yang keluar dari bibirnya. Bukankah ada banyak kalimat lainnya yang bisa ia gunakan seperti 'Tolong!' atau 'lepaskan aku' ataupun yang lainnya. Entahlah mungkin itu karena efek ambisi Naruto saat ini yang ingin membawa Sasuke pulang, ataukah karena hal lainnya, ia sendiri pun tidak tahu.

'CRAASSSSH'

Sebilah pedang katana menggores tangan dari laki-laki gendut itu yang hampir saja menyentuh kulit Naruto. Darah mengucur ke tanah dan sebagian lagi mengenai jaket yang dipakai Naruto.

"Hn. Jangan sentuh milikku !" sebuah suara menginterupsi keheningan di tempat itu.

"S-Sa-Saskee ?!"

Naruto berkata tergagap setelah membuka matanya dan iris shapire nya langsung terbelalak karena sebuah nama yang ia teriakkan tadi sudah ada di depannya membelakanginya,melindungi tubuh mungil Naruto dengan punggung lebar nan kokoh miliknya. Sebuah pedang yang di pegang oleh Sasuke kini ternoda warna merah yang berasal dari darah laki-laki gemuk tadi.

"Brengsek siapa kau! Jangan ikut campur!"

Bentak salah satu laki-laki yang berambut gondrong yang menyekap tangan Naruto di belakang.

"Apa kau kekasih anak manis ini heh?! Bwahahahahaa"

Mereka semua menertawakan Sasuke tanpa mereka tahu siapa lawan mereka di depan sana.

Kemudian langsung saja terjadi pertempuran sengit antara Sasuke melawan belasan laki-laki yang mengganggu Naruto itu.

'Suke, Sasuke!' batin Naruto berteriak girang namun juga panik karena ia tak bisa membantu Sasuke karena ia masih belum bisa menggerakkan tangannya.

TRAANG…. CRASSHHH…! DUARRRR

"MANGEKYOU SHARINGAN !"

"Aaaaarrrgh… AAAAARGHHHH !"

Dengan jutsu khas milik klan Uchiha itulah akhirnya pertarungan sengit itu berakhir, dan di menangkan telak oleh Uchiha Sasuke, satu-satunya klan Uchiha yang tersisa dari peristiwa pembantaian yang dilakukan oleh kakaknya sendiri, Uchiha Itachi beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Darah mengucur di tanah kering itu, mayat-mayat belasan laki-laki itu tergeletak di bawah Naruto. Uchiha Sasuke membersihkan katana nya lalu memasukkan ke dalam sarung pedangnya, dan langsung menghampiri Nauto.

"Hn. Dobe"

"Te-Teme" ucap Naruto setelah Sasuke melepaskan segel yang membelenggu tubuh Naruto

Lama mereka saling menatap hingga akhirnya si pirang membukka suara.

"Sasuke kenapa kau disini, Pulanglah ke Konoha"

Ujar si pirang Akhirnya.

"Apa karena kau merindukanku Hn Dobe?" Sasuke mengeluarkan smirknya.

"B-B-Ba-Baka T-Temeeee !

Sasuke menyeringai kala mendapati ekspresi Naruto yang seperti dugaannya.

"Aku tak pernah merindukanmu ttebayou!" ucap Naruto sambil memalingkan wajah ke samping menghindari kontak mata dengan Sasuke.

"Hn. Lalu mengapa kau berteriak memanggil namaku tadi eh Dobe?" seringaian Sasuke semakin lebar. Ia rindu saat-saat menggoda si jinchuuriki manis ini.

BLUSH.

Pipi Naruto langsung bersemu malu.

"e-etoo, ano….." Naruto tak bisa memikirkan alasan yang tepat sekarang.

Batin Sasuke terkikik geli mendapati ekspresi unik Naruto, ia tersenyum tipis saat melihat rona merah di pipi Naruto kian pekat saja saat salah tingkah di depannya.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke mendekati Naruto dan melepas kinagashi nya sendiri hingga ia bertelanjang dada lalu memakaikan kinagashi nya tersebut pada Naruto untuk menutupi jaket Naruto yang sedikit robek dan terkena noda darah dari laki-laki yang di bunuhnya tadi.

"Su-Suke?"

Entah mengapa suara Naruto yang lirih dan tergagap itu membuat dada Sasuke memanas.

Dan perlakuan romantis Sasuke tersebut telah membuat Naruto semakin menundukkan wajahnya dalam-dalam.

"Arigatou Sasuke"

"Hn"

 **Flashback Off**

"Melamunkan Uchiha eh?"

Tiba-tiba Naruto mendengar sebuah suara berat seperti menggeram yang familiar bagi indra pendengarnya. Dan setelah ia memejamkan matanya ternyata itu adalah suara Kyuubi si siluman rubah yang bersemayam di dalam dirinya. Naruto memang sudah sangat akrab dengan bijuu nya tersebut.

"Kurama?" ucap Naruto memanggil nama bijuu nya tersebut.

"Hieeeeee kau mengintip eh tidak tapi kau menguping isi pikiranku !" Naruto berteriak sambil mendongak ke atas menatap Kurama yang menjulang tinggi besar di hadapannya.

"Che! Dasar gaki" ejek Kurama.

"Ap-apa kau ini dasar suka menguping Bhuuu !" Naruto menggembungkan pipinya sambil jari telunjuknya menunjuk-nunjuk Kurama di atas sana lalu membuang muka malu karena pikirannya di ketahui oleh Kyuubi/Kurama.

"Naruto"

"Nani?"

"Bersiaplah dalam waktu dekat ini sepertinya kehidupanmu akan banyak masalah, selain karena Akatsuki masih mengincarmu, tapi akan ada sesuatu yang lebih berat lagi"

"Kazekage-sama !"

"Aku ingin bertemu Uzumaki Naruto" ucap pemuda bertato 'AI' di dahi nya tersebut pada seorang jonin Konoha.

"Gaara-kun?"

Panggil Lee yang tiba-tiba datang bersama Kiba, Shikamaru, Neji, Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Ten-ten dan juga Shino lalu menghampiri Kazekage dari Sunagakure itu yang bernama Sabaku No Gaara.

"Gaara? Kau benar-benar merindukan Naruto hingga rela jauh-jauh datang dari Suna ke sini? Hahahaha" Tanya Kiba sembari mencoba menggoda Gaara yang malah mendapat deathglare gratis dari Gaara.

Memang bukan tanpa alasan Kiba menggoda Gaara seperti itu, karena mereka merasa jika Kazekage Suna itu memiliki ketertarikan khusus pada sahabat mereka, Naruto.

Sementara itu di lain tempat, Uchiha Sasuke dan tim nya yang beranggotakan Karin, Sugetsu dan Juugo tersebut tampak bersandar pada dinding goa tempat mereka beristirahat setelah melakukan perjalanan.

"Sasuke-kun apa setelah kau membunuh Itachi waktu itu kau tak punya rencana untuk membunuh si tua Danzo itu? Karena si Danzo itulah yang memaksa Itachi melakukan semua itu" ujar Karin, satu-satunya wanita dalam tim tersebut.

"Sasuke-kun?"

Tanya Karin sekali lagi karena yang bersangkutan sepertinya pikirannya sedang berkelana entah kemana.

Sedangakan Sasuke sendiri masih mengacuhkan pertanyaan Karin, dirinya tengah memikirkan sesuatu yang membuat rekan se tim nya terheran-heran. Bagaimana tidak jika tiba-tiba saja pemuda Uchiha itu mengeluarkan smirk nya.

"Hn. Aku sudah merencanakannya"

"Aku akan kembali ke Konoha" ucap Sasuke akhirnya setelah keheningan menjedanya.

"Eeeeeeh?! Sasuke-kun kau tak kan dengan mudah kembali ke Konoha, kau itu seorang ninja missing nin yang menjadi buron, dan aku tak yakin warga desa Konoha akan menerima Sasuke-kun kembali" cerocos Karin panjang lebar.

"Karin benar Sasuke, terlebih di Konoha ada Danzou dan juga para tetua yang di hasutnya itu. Pasti akan sangat sulit untukmu kembali ke Konoha mengingat Danzou sangat membenci klan Uchiha. Si tua Danzou itu mungkin sebenarnya takut dan merasa tersaingi oleh klan Uchiha hingga ia sampai memanfaatkan Itachi untuk memusnahkan seluruh klan Uchiha, dia akan memanfaatkan segala cara untuk kepentingannya sendiri itu" nasehat Juugo kali ini cukup diterima anggota se tim-nya.

" Tapi Sasuke benar juga jika kau kembali ke desa mu itu kau akan bertemu si tua Danzo itu dan pasti akan lebih mudah membunuhnya." Teriak Sugetsu menggebu-gebu.

"Tapi tak mudah membunuh Danzo yang berada di dalam desanya sendiri, mengingat dia memiliki banyak pasukan anbu yang melindunginya" Juugo menyangkal lagi.

"Hn. Jika membunuh si tua itu aku punya rencana yang lain, tapi yang ku pikirkan saat ini setelah kembali ke Konoha bukan rencana untuk membunuh Danzo"

"Lalu rencana apa yang kau maksud, Sasuke?" Tanya Sugetsu penuh akan rasa penasaran.

" Hn. Aku akan menikahi Uzumaki Naruto lalu…Membangkitkan Klan Uchiha" *smirk*

 **TBC**

 **Ano sa, ano sa… minna-san bagaimana fic yang tidak luar biasa ini?**

 **Apakah alur nya terlalu cepat? Apakah terlalu mudah ditebak?**

 **Saya belum mahir merangka kata dalam bentuk cerita jadi mohon maaf apabila bahasanya kaku dan alur plot nya terlalu cepat.**

 **Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka, apabila terdapat kesamaan nama, tokoh, cerita, tempat dan lainnya itu dikarenakan unsur ketidak sengajaan saya.**

 **Jika berkenan silahkan review ya minna, arigatou.**


	2. Chapter 2: Uchiha Sasuke Come Back

**THE NEW UCHIHA GENERATION**

 **Chapter 2 : Uchiha Sasuke Come Back**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto Shippuden © Masashi Kishimoto-sama**

 **Pairing : SasuNaru , n other cast.**

 **Genre : Romance, Tragedy, Hurt/Comfort (but, Happy Ending kok)**

 **Rated : sementara masih T ttebayooooo!**

 **Warning : YAOI content / Boys Love / Shounen Ai, Mpreg, Lime, OOC, Typos, not EYD, etc.**

 **Note: ano ne, Cerita ini mengandung unsur YAOI, jika tidak suka tidak usah dibaca tidak apa, namun jika nekat membaca jangan judge saya, kerugian dan pajak ditanggung pembaca, EH?!**

 **Summary: Usai perang dunia shinobi, Uchiha Sasuke memutuskan untuk kembali pulang ke Konoha setelah seseorang yang di cintainya, Uzumaki Naruto selalu mengejarnya dan memintanya untuk pulang. Uchiha Sasuke ingin membangun kembali klan Uchiha dengan menikahi kekasihnya, Naruto. Hingga istrinya itu mengandung sang Uchiha kecil didalam perutnya. Namun perjalanan Sasuke dan Naruto selalu penuh lika-liku, juga karena para tetua desa Konoha menentang hubungan mereka dan tidak ingin klan Uchiha di bangkitkan.**

… **Oke minna-san happy reading…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hn. Jika membunuh si tua itu aku punya rencana yang lain, tapi yang ku pikirkan saat ini setelah kembali ke Konoha bukan rencana untuk membunuh Danzo"

"Lalu rencana apa yang kau maksud, Sasuke?" Tanya Sugetsu penuh akan rasa penasaran.

" Hn. Aku akan menikahi Uzumaki Naruto, lalu…Membangkitkan Klan Uchiha" *smirk*

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeehhhhhh?!" Teriak Karin dan Sugetsu setelah terjadi keheningan sesaat.

"Woe Sasuke! Kami semua tau kalau kau tertarik pada bocah Kyuubi itu, tapi apa kau yakin kau akan dengan mudah menikahinya? Sementara kau seorang ninja buron dan Konoha itu memiliki Hokage yang sangat over protektif pada bocah Kyuubi itu, pasti Hokage pirang itu tak kan dengan mudah membiarkan bocah Kyuubi itu untuk kau nikahi"

Sugetsu mengemukakan pendapatnya yang menurutnya patut untuk dibenarkan.

"I-Iya Sasuke-kun, belum lagi para tetua desa Konoha juga tak kan dengan mudah menerimamu kembali ke desa" Karin menambahkan.

"Aku tak peduli, aku akan tetap menikahi Naruto dan membangkitkan Uchiha yang pernah di basmi oleh si tua Danzou itu"

"Lalu bagaimana kau akan membangkitkan Uchiha, Sasuke? Bukankah Naruto itu seorang laki-laki dan ia tak kan bisa memberikanmu seorang anak" Tanya Juugo.

"Hei apa kalian ini tidak tahu jika bocah Uzumaki itu memiliki keistimewaan dalam tubuhnya sejak ia dilahirkan?" Tanya Karin pada Sugetsu dan Juugo yang mengernyit bingung.

"Apa maksudmu Karin? Apa kau akan berkata jika si bocah Kyuubi itu memiliki rahim, bisa hamil dan melahirkan, begitu maksudmu?" Sugetsu bertambah bingung dengan asumsinya sendiri.

"Hn. Naruto seorang 'Hermaprhodite' " terang Sasuke pada akhirnya setelah rekan timnya itu sedikit berdebat.

"Kyaaaa Sasuke-kun aku sudah tak sabar melihat anak-anakmu nanti jika kau menikahi bocah manis itu, dan pasti anak-anakmu akan jadi seorang shinobi yang hebat mengingat kedua orangtuanya itu berasal dari klan Uzumaki dan Uchiha, Klan yang paling kuat diantara klan lainnya, hmm sebuah perpaduan yang luar biasa" ucap Karin menggebu-gebu.

"Hei Karin hentikan pikiran konyolmu itu, Sasuke saja belum menikahi si bocah Kyuubi itu tapi kau sudah membayangkan tentang anak-anaknya. Dan mengapa kau terlihat senang sekali heh.. bukannya kau menyukai Sasuke?" Tanya Sugetsu meremehkan dengan senyum mringnya itu.

"Ka-kau T-Temeeee!"

BUAAAGHHHH!

Sugetsu langsung mendapatkan bogem mentah dari Karin.

'Aku tak akan rela jika Sasuke-kun memilih orang lain, tapi jika dengan Uzumaki Naruto itu aku akan merelakannya, dakara Naru-chan itu sungguh kawaii kyaaaa!' batin Karin menjerit kala otak fujoshi nya sedang aktif.

Sasuke, Sugetsu dan Juugo yang melihat Karin tersenyum-senyum itu hanya mendengus, mereka sudah hafal dengan rekan setimnya itu yang seorang fujoshi akut.

"Aku akan berangkat ke Konoha besok pagi"

"Tsunade! Mengapa kau tak mengirim beberapa Chunin untuk membunuh Uchiha itu hah? Ku dengar Uchiha itu masih berkeliaran. Jika dia tak di singkirkan dia pasti akan menghancurkan Konoha"

Ujar sang tetua desa Konoha pada sang Godaime Hokage di kantornya.

"Che! Dari mana kau tahu soal si Uchiha itu orang tua?"

Tanya Tsunade sedikit menggertakkan giginya kesal dengan para tetua yang dengan seenaknya selalu memerintahnya, meskipun mereka lebih tua bukankah yang memimpin Konoha ini adalah dirinya, jadi ia tak suka di perintah oleh orang-orang tua itu. Bukan tanpa alasan Tsunade membenci para tetua desa itu, karena mereka selalu membela Danzou, sedangkan Tsunade sendiri tahu sifat asli Danzou itu. Danzou selalu memiliki pemikiran yang bertentangan dengan Hokage dan para Daimyo mengenai perdamaian desa Konoha ini. Danzou selalu melakukan segala cara untuk mewujudkan keinginan egoisnya itu termasuk peristiwa berdarah beberapa tahun silam yang di ketahui oleh Tsunade. Yaitu peristiwa pembantaian klan Uchiha yang di pimpin oleh Danzou itu sendiri, dengan alasan Danzou mencurigai klan Uchiha untuk melakukan kudeta pada Konoha padahal alasan sebenarnya adalah karena Danzou membenci klan Uchiha karena mereka klan terkuat dan dirinya merasa tersaingi. Hingga pada akhirnya Danzou memanfaatkan Uchiha Itachi dan memerintahkan Itachi untuk membantai klan nya sendiri dan dengan terpaksa Itachi melaksanakan perintah Danzou itu karena ia di ancam jika ia tak melakukannya maka adik kecilnya yang paling ia sayangi, Sasuke, akan di bunuh oleh Danzou.

"Bocah kesayanganmu itu kemarin baru bertemu dengan Uchiha itu kau tahu"

"Naruto maksud kalian?"

"Ya. Ku harap kau belum lupa Tsunade"

Tidak. Tsunade tidak lupa akan kejadian kemarin itu. Saat ia menunggu dengan khawatirnya bocah pirang kesayangannya yang sudah ia anggap sebagai cucunya sendiri, Uzumaki Naruto. Saat ia menunggu Naruto yang belum kembali dari misi solo nya di Iwagakure, ia begitu khawatir karena bocah yang ia sayangi itu terlambat dari waktu pulangnya yang seharusnya.

 **Flashback On**

"Kerahkan para Chunin untuk menyusul Uzumaki Naruto ke Iwagakure sekarang juga!"

Perintah mutlak dari godaime hokage itu membuat para Chunin yang berkumpul di ruangan hokage itu terkesiap dari lamunannya. Ya, hokage di depan mereka ini menjadi sangat over protektif jika itu menyangkut bocah pirang kesayangannya.

Baru saja mereka akan berteriak 'Baik Hokage-sama' tiba-tiba masuklah dari pintu sesosok yang menjadi bahan pembicaraan mereka sedari tadi.

"Na-Naruto !?" Teriak sang Hokage lalu menghampiri Naruto yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu dengan tubuh letihnya setelah berjalan jauh dari misi nya.

"Baachan ada apa?" pertanyaan polos itu keluar dari bibir mungil Naruto.

Ia bingung mengapa di ruangan itu banyak sekali teman-temannya yang berkumpul.

"Dasar gaki, kau membuat kami khawatir, aku baru saja akan memerintahkan mereka untuk mencarimu karena kau terlambat pulang dari misi" jawab Tsunade menjelaskan.

'Duuuaghhhh'

"Naruto no Baka ! kau membuat kami mengkhawatirkanmu baka!" bentak Sakura dengan mengepalkan jari-jari tangannya yang ia gunakan untuk meninju perut Naruto sebelumnya.

'Sakura-chan bisakah kau menyambut kepulanganku dengan lebih lembut lagi?'

Histeris Naruto dalam hati melihat kelakuan rekan tim 7 nya itu, meskipun ia tahu sikap Sakura memang seperti itu.

Tiba-tiba mereka menyadari sesuatu yang janggal dengan Naruto…

"Kore.. i-ini?!" pekik Sakura tiba-tiba saat ia mendekati Naruto.

"Na-Naruto-kun" Hinata juga tergagap dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Bukankah itu milik Sasuke, Naruto!" Kali ini Kiba yang angkat bicara.

"Eh? Errr eto ini memang kinagashi milik Sasuke" jawab Naruto menundukkan wajahnya sembari meremas ujung kinagashi putih berlambang klan Uchiha yang di pakainya itu.

"Mengapa bisa kinagashi milik Uchiha itu ada padamu Naruto?"

"Apa yang terjadi Naruto?"

"Apa kau bertemu dengan Sasuke-kun"

"Apa kau baik-baik saja Naruto?!"

Pertanyaan beruntun dari teman-teman yang menghawatirkannya itu membuat Naruto sedikit kepayahan menjawabnya, ia jadi kikuk sendiri, masih dengan meremas ujung kinagashi putih itu.

"a-ano.. aku bertemu Sa-Sasuke di Iwagakure, d-di-dia menolongku saat aku di serang banyak musuh" Naruto merasa tertular penyakit gagap milik Hinata saat ia mencoba menjelaskan semua apa yang ia alami.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kinagashi yang kau pakai itu gaki?"

"a-ano jaketku kotor dan sedikit robek ja-jadi S-Sasuke memberikan kinagashi nya ini untukku"

Jawab Naruto sambil memperlihatkan jaket kotornya yang tersembunyi di balik kinagashi itu.

Terjadi keheningan di dalam ruangan hokage itu, mereka masih mencerna penjelasan dari Naruto. Namun mereka menyadari dan sebenarnya mereka memang sudah menyadari itu dari dulu, yaitu soal Uchiha Sasuke yang selalu memberi perhatian lebih pada Naruto.

Naruto benar-benar tidak merasa nyaman dengan suasana kikuk seperti ini ssampai pada akhirnya…

"Kyaaaaaaa!"

Jerit Ino, Sakura dan Ten-ten tiba-tiba mengagetkan mereka yang sedang berada di kantor hokage itu, nampaknya ketiga wanita fujoshi itu tengah membayangkan adegan dimana seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang dengan gentle nya memakaikan kinagashi miliknya untuk seorang Naruto.

'BRAKKKK'

Gebrakan meja di kantor Hokage itu membuyarkan fantasi gila ketiga fujoshi itu.

"Lalu apa yang terjadi sesudah itu gaki?!"

Tanya sang hokage dengan sedikit menggeram kesal pada Naruto. Sebenarnya ia khawatir jika Uchiha itu melakukan yang tidak-tidak pada bocah pirang kesayangannya itu. Bukan apa-apa, sifat protektifnya itu hanya sedikit kambuh kala mengetahui kinagashi milik Uchiha itu bisa ada di tubuh Naruto, otakknya hampir berfikir jika Naruto mengalami pelecehan seksual dari Uchiha itu. Bukan salahnya jika ia mengkhawatirkan hal itu karena ia tahu rahasia terbesar itu, sebuah rahasia istimewa yang hanya ia dan beberapa orang yang berkepentingan saja yang mengetahui hal itu.

"Sa-Sasuke bilang dia akan kembali ke Konoha"

 **Flashback Off**

"Jangan biarkan Uchiha itu kembali ke Konoha! Segera ambil tindakan dengan tegas Tsunade! Kau seorang hokage!"

"Diam orang tua! Sebenarnya aku sedang berpikir jika alasan kalian melarang Uchiha Sasuke kembali ke Konoha adalah karena kalian takut jika Uchiha itu membalas dendam atas peristiwa masa lalu itu, bukan karena ia akan menghancurkan Konoha! Dan mungkin ia tak kan menghancurkan Konoha lagi karena ada sesuatu yang berharga untukknya di desa ini!"

Jelas Tsunade penuh akan teka-teki yang sulit di pahami oleh para tetua itu.

'TOK TOK'

"Sumimasen Hokage-sama.."

"Masuk"

Pintu geser satu-satunya di ruangan hokage itu terbuka lalu masuklah sesosok pemuda berambut merah bata bersama dengan dua rekannya. Pemuda itu membungkuk pada dua orang tua di sampingnya, lalu membungkuk lagi pada Godaime hokage.

"Kazekage? Mengapa tak member kabar dulu jika akan berkunjung kemari?

Setelah mengatakan itu dua tetua desa konoha itu langsung berbalik dan keluar meninggalkan kantor hokage itu. Tapi sebelum itu salah satu dari mereka berkata sebelum akhirnya menghilang di balik pintu.

"Danzo akan bertindak jika kau tak bertindak tegas Tsunade"

Blam.

Dengan itu para tetua itu pergi meninggalkan keheningan sang hokage dengan sang kazekage di ruangan itu.

"Gaara, apa kau kesini mencari Naruto?"

"Hai' Hokage-sama. Tapi maaf Tsunade-sama saya sedikit mendengar pembicaraan anda dengan kedua tetua anda tadi, apa benar Uchiha Sasuke..?.."

"Ya. Uchiha Sasuke berencana akan kembali…"

"Bagaimana mungkin? Dia seorang missing nin, pasti akan mendapat konsekuensi yang sangat berat meskipun ia bisa di terima di desa ini lagi. Apa yang membuat ia beralasan untuk kembali?"

Baru saja Tsunade akan membuka suara, sebuah ledakan menggema dari luar ruangan hokage.

DUAAARRR BRAAAKK

"Hn. Konoha sama sekali tak berubah"

…Krik kriik kriikkk…

"U-Uchiha!"

"Uchiha Sasuke?!"

"Ba-bagaimana bisa…"

Sang Godaime hokage bersama Kazekade Suna itu dibuat kaget akan kemunculan sesosok pemuda yang sedari tadi menjadi bahan pembicaraan mereka, Uchiha Sasuke muncul di depan kantor hokage konoha dengan menunggangi seekor burung elang raksasa. Pandangan tajam pemuda Uchiha itu menelisik ke berbagai penjuru desa Konoha tempat tanah kelahirannya dulu. Lalu ia mendekat ke jendela kantor hokage dan tanpa permisi langsung memasuki kantor hokage tersebut.

"Uchiha berani sekali kau menginjakkan kaki disini?!" teriak sang Godaime hokage murka.

"Apa salahnya, ini tempat kelahiranku!"

Uchiha Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan Hokage pirang itu dengan angkuhnya, ia sama sekali tak ambil pusing jika setelah ini ia pasti akan di masukkan ke dalam sel bawah tanah karena dengan seenaknya ia kembali ke Konoha setelah apa yang telah ia perbuat dulu, namun ia tetap tak pedulu karena yang terpenting saat ini adalah bagaimana agar ia bisa mendapatkan kebahagiaannya, ia siap menerima konsekuensinya.

Para anbu sudah bersiap mengepung Sasuke di ruangan itu namun mereka masih belum mendekat untuk menyerang karena sang Hokage masih perlu berbicara dengan pemuda Uchiha yang tiba-tiba muncul itu setelah beberapa tahun menghianati Konoha.

"Sasuke-kun?!"

Teriak Sakura memanggil rekan setimnya dulu sekaligus orang yang di cintainya dulu.

"Sasuke apa yang kau inginkan?" Kazekage Gaara yang sedari tadi terdiam kini ikut memeriahkan kecanggungan itu.

 **Naruto POV**

"Naruto niichan !"

Hosh hosh hosh… Konohamaru terlihat terengah-engah mengambil nafas setelah ia berlari dan berhenti menghampiriku yang sedang berada di kedai ramen Ichiraku ini. Sudah bukan rahasia umum lagi bagi warga Konoha mengenai tempat favoritku ini, yaitu kala aku sedang menganggur tidak ada misi pasti aku berada di kedai paman Teuchi ini untuk menikmati makanan kesukaanku, ramen. Aku sangat suka menghabiskan waktu disini dari pada harus berdiam diri di rumah karena aku hanya akan merasa sangat kesepian tinggal di rumah itu. Selama ini aku memang sangat kesepian karena kedua orang tuaku telah tiada sejak aku dilahirkan, ayolah semua pasti tahu peristiwa beberapa tahun silam itu, peristiwa Kyuubi mengamuk, Touchan ku yang seorang Yondaime hokage waktu itu mengorbankan dirinya untuk melindungi Konoha dari amukan Kyuubi dengan cara menyegel rubah ekor Sembilan itu ke dalam tubuhnya dan setengahnya ia segel ke dalam tubuhku anaknya sendiri, dan Kaachan juga meninggal tepat saat aku dilahirkan. Mereka mengorbankan diri untuk melindungi ku dan juga untuk melindungi Konoha. Namun meskipun begitu aku sangat bangga memiliki kedua orangtua seperti mereka, aku semua orangtua pasti akan melakukan apapun untuk melindungi anaknya bukan? Dan aku sangat menyayangi mereka. Akan tetapi aku tak sepenuhnya merasa kesepian, karena aku memiliki banyak teman seusiaku, Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Ten-ten, Neji, Kiba, Shikamaru, Lee si Alis tebal, Choji, Shino dan masih banyak lagi.

"Naruto oniichaaaaaan…."

Aku langsung tersadar dari lamunan sesaatku itu setelah mendengar teriakan Konohamaru.

"Konohamaru ada apa ttebayou? Apa ada misi untukku?"

Tanyaku sedikit tak bersemangat karena hari ini aku sedang malas, entahlah aku tak mengerti apa yang membuatku tak bersemangat seperti hari biasanya.

"Ayo ikut aku ke kantor Hokage sekarang, Naru-nii !"

Ucap Konohamaru yang langsung menyeret lengan kananku tanpa menunggu persetujuan dariku. Aku sedikit sebal karena acara makan ramen ku terganggu, bahkan ramen paman Teuchi itu saja belum sampai masuk ke dalam mulutku.

"Oey Konohamaru apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Aku belum memakan ramen ku ttebayou!" tanyaku sembari berteriak karena sedikit kesal akan ajakannya yang tiba-tiba ini.

"Uchiha Sasuke Naru-nii… dia…"

'chotto.. Uchiha? Uchiha Sasuke?' batinku bertanya-tanya sambil memegang dadaku yang tiba-tiba saja berdebar-debar.

"Sasuke? Apa maksudmu Konohamaru?"

"Uchiha Sasuke kembali.. Dia sekarang ada di kantor hokage, Naru-nii !"

'deg..deg..deg..'

Debaran di jantungku ini semakain bertambah cepat kala mendengar penuturan Konohamaru. 'mungkinkah'…

"S-Sasuke.."

'Sasuke hontou ni? Akhirnya kau menepati janjimu Teme..'

Tak terasa aku dan Konohamaru telah sampai di depan pintu kantor Hokage yang sudah ku anggap sebagai Baachan. Aku masih sedikit ragu benarkan ini? Aku hanya tak ingin kecewa karena harapanku ini hanya akan sirna jika nanti apa yang ku inginkan ini tak menjadi sesuai harapanku. Dengan debaran di dadaku ini yang kian menjadi, aku menggerakkan tanganku untuk membuka pintu itu, tanganku bergetar hingga akhirnya aku kumpulkan keberanianku untuk membuka pintu itu, menanti sesuatu yang selama ini aku inginkan akan menjadi kenyataan.

SRREEKK

"…Sa-Sasuke…"

 **Naruto POV End**

Pintu geser satu-satunya di ruangan okage itu terbuka dengan perlahan, menampilkan helaian kuning yang menyembul dari balik pintu itu, mata birunya sedikit membola kala mata itu menatap apa yang dikatakan Konohamaru itu ternyata benar.

"…Sa-Sasuke…"

Gumaman lirih yang menyerupai bisikan yang keluar dari bibir merah pemuda bermata biru itu membuat sosok yang di panggil Sasuke itu berbalik badan dan tersenyum tipis ke arahnya.

"Hn. Tadaima Naruto"

Kata-kata pemuda Uchiha di depannya itu membuat Naruto berjengit sedikit kaget karena sedari tadi ia tengah bergulat dengan batinnya, sebenarnya ia batinnya tengah bertanya-tanya 'benarkan dia ini Sasuke?' 'Apa Sasuke benar kembali ke Konoha?' dan lain-lain.

"S-Sasuke? Sasuke? Ka-kau?"

Naruto menunjuk-nunjuk Sasuke tepat di depan wajah tampan itu dengan tidak sopannya. Melihat itu Sasuke mendengus geli, ingin rasanya ia melahap jari telunjuk mungil yang menunjuk-nunjuk wajahnya itu.

"Dobe kau belum menjawabku"

"Eh? O-okaeri Sasuke"

Naruto langsung menurunkan tangannya lalu menundukkan wajahnya.

"Hn. Aku telah menepati janji, Aku pulang untukmu Naruto"

"Uchiha Sasuke !"

"Aku ingin mendengar penjelasan langsung darimu. Apa maksud semua ini? Mengapa kau tiba-tiba memutuskan untuk kembali ke Konoha. Tentu kau mengerti kan imbalan apa yang akan memberatkanmu akan keputusan konyol ini."

"Baachan bukankah bagus jika Sasuke kembali," jawab Naruto menengahi sang Hokage.

"Diam kau bocah! Aku bertanya pada Uchiha itu!"

Mendengar bentakan itu membuat Naruto mengkeret di pojok ruangan.

"Hn. Bukankah alasannya sudah jelas, karena aku memang ingin pulang"

"Sasuke, aku sangat senang karena kini tim 7 sudah lengkap"

Ujar Hatake Kakashi bangga, karena bagaimanapun Sasuke tetaplah muridnya meskipun ia pernah mengambil jalan yang salah, namun kini murid jeniusnya itu sudah kembali.

"Ah akhirnya Sasuke! Setelah selama ini akhirnya kau kembali. Kita bisamenjadi rival abadi seperti dulu kan Sasuke"

Inuzuka Kiba mencoba sok akrab dengan Sasuke, bagaimanapun ia merasa senang karena teman lama sewaktu mereka masih bocah itu kembali lagi.

"Sasuke-kun yokkattaaa.."

"Sasuke-kun kami sangat senang"

Ino dan Sakura pun turut menunjukkan simpatinya, mereka sangat senang akan keputusan Sasuke. Bukan karena mereka masih menyukai Sasuke, mereka hanya senang karena anggota mereka sekarang terasa lengkap seperti dulu, dan mereka sudah tak perlu menyeret-nyeret pemuda Uchiha itu untuk pulang.

BRAAAKK

"Diamlah kalian !"

Sepertinya sudah menjadi kebiasan sang hokage itu berbicara sambil menggebrak meja.

Semua yang berada di ruangan itu langsung menutup mulut mereka rapat-rapat takut jika serpihan meja yang menjadi korban gebrakan itu melayang ke wajah mereka.

"Kalian pikir akan dengan mudah aku menerima Uchiha ini untuk kembali hah ?!"

"Tidak akan semudah itu. Tentu dengan konsekuensi yang berat berdasarkan apa yang telah di perbuat Uchiha itu, Sebagai hokage aku akan menerima Uchiha Sasuke kembali menjadi shinobi Konoha namun dengan beberapa hukuman yang berat tentu saja"

Sasuke masih tak bergerak sedikitpun dan memilih untuk melirik ke samping kirinya, mencuri pandang pada Naruto yang juga menatap malu-malu ke arahnya.

Tsunade yang mendapati Sasuke tak mendengar omelannya dan malah melirik bocah kesayangannya itu menjadi murka.

"Uchiha Sasuke !" bentakan Godaime hokage itu bahkan membubarkan burung-burung yang berterbangan di atas atap kantor hokage itu.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke sekenanya, ia kesal karena acara melepas rindunya dengan cara melirik Naruto itu terganggu.

"Apa kau yakin ingin kembali menjadi shinobi Konoha?"

"Hn."

"Kalau begitu kau harus menerima beberapa konsekuensinya, mungkin beberapa hukuman akan kau terima setelah ini untuk membersihkan nama Uchiha mu itu"

"Hn. Aku siap"

Jawab Sasuke mantap dengan sekali lagi melirik Naruto, sedangkan Naruto hanya nyengir salah tingkah karena teman-temannya menatapnya.

Tsunade yang mendapati Sasuke melirik bocah kesayangannya lagi itu Nampak memijat keningnya, nampakknya ia menyadari sesuatu yang memang sudah ada di pikirannya selama ini. Sementara itu Kakashi tersenyum penuh misteri kala melihat murid jeniusnya itu tengah menatap salah satu muridnya yang lain yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Uzumaki Naruto si bocah berisik itu.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan para orang tua dan juga Danzou itu Tsunade-sama? Mereka pasti akan menentang semua ini. Mereka tak kan memperbolehkan Sasuke-kun kembali lagi ke Konoha, kare.."

Belum selesai Shizune mengemukakan pendapatnya, perkataannya sudah lebih dulu di potong oleh yang bersangkutan.

"Aku akan menangani orang-orang itu!"

"Arigatou baachaaaaaaan!"

Naruto langsung menghambur memeluk baachannya itu yang mengakibatkan dirinya mendapat jitakan kecil di kepalanya dari sang baachan.

"Mengapa kau yang berterimakasih gaki? Harusnya si Uchiha itu yang berterimakasih padaku! Dan kau Uchiha…."

Tsunade menggerutu lalu tiba-tiba menunjuk Sasuke.

"Aku melakukan ini hanya untuk Naruto." Tegas Tsunade.

 **TBC**

*note: sabar yaa, untuk pernikahan SasuNaru mungkin masih chapter-chapter depan. Dan saya tentu sudah menyiapkan nama baby nya SasuNaru, yak tentu saja UCHIHA MENMA ttebayooooooou. See yaaaa next chapter, jaa.


End file.
